


Услуга за услугу

by Ruata



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental meeting, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruata/pseuds/Ruata
Summary: Страдать и напиваться лучше не в одиночестве, особенно когда собутыльник понимает твои проблемы так хорошо.
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence/Lilith
Kudos: 1





	Услуга за услугу

Тим едва не подавился виски, когда какой-то вихрь чуть не снес его со стула. А потом чуть было не подавился еще раз, увидев, _кто_ именно плюхнулся рядом с ним на развалюху, которую в этом притоне называли стулом.

Этот бар — вшивое местечко, в котором за взгляд в упор можно схлопотать пулю в лоб, а за неуместный (или уместный, с этими психами не угадаешь) вопрос твое тело потом еще трахнут или съедят, это как повезет. Тиму было не привыкать изображать из себя молчаливую тень, и в этом баре он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке. Он чувствовал себя собой, а не странной, изломанной копией совсем другого человека. Ради такого можно было и потерпеть черный от грязи пол (и Тим искренне надеется, что это именно грязь, а не кровь или что-то еще похуже), столы, не видевшие никогда тряпки, и бармена, который, кажется, был готов воткнуть в глаз вилку совершенно бесплатно и от души.

Это место было еще дальше от бара Мокси на Элписе, чем характер Тима от Джека.

Тимоти не мог не восхититься наглостью и самоуверенностью Лилит, которая после всего того, что сделала с ними на Элписе — Тим старался не думать о том, этой милой операцией "воткни ножик в спину бывшему и всем, кто с ним связан" руководила Мокси, — просто подошла и села рядом с ним, словно он пустое место. 

У Тима не было нарциссичной уверенности Джека в том, что его _"прекрасное, Тимми, лучшее на свете"_ лицо знает каждая тварь на десяти планетах, но как-то он сомневался, что Лилит предавала столько людей, чтобы под вечер забывать их лица. На Пандоре такая беспечность была недопустима, пытаться залезть с головою в стакан с вонючим пойлом до того, как оценил обстановку — всё равно что вынести себе приговор. И вот сейчас Лилит делала именно это, осознал Тим. Она подставлялась специально, нарываясь на хорошую драку и пытаясь одновременно утопиться в кружке.

Это выглядело жалко.

Он махнул рукой, подзывая бармена, и без церемоний ткнул пальцем в сторону Лилит.

— Огненный виски. Я плачу.

Лилит вздрогнула и подобралась; Тим просто дернул плечом под ее пристальным взглядом. Она сейчас нарушала все девяносто девять правил этикета Пандоры, но в кои-то веки Тим был готов спустить ей это с рук. Здесь не было смысла строить из себя Джека, пусть даже остальные об этом Джеке и слыхом не слыхивали. Скоро услышат, уж в этом-то Тим был уверен. 

— Джимоти, да? Пришел отомстить? — она вздернула подбородок и залпом опрокинула в себя коронную отраву этого заведения. 

Тим с трудом сдержал смешок от вида перекошенного лица Лилит. Умение пить не выработаешь за один стакан, Тим это знал по себе.

— Джек так любит расписывать, какими способами он убьет тебя, что я этим грандиозным планам мешать не буду, — он перекатил стакан из руки в руку, готовясь к вспышке гнева, ярости и тому, что его сейчас постараются придушить, но Лилит просто рассмеялась.

— О, я жду этого дня. Чтобы завершить начатое.

— Это ваши проблемы, которые мой контракт ну никак не покрывает.

Лилит промолчала, и Тим было решил, что на этом их разговор исчерпан: они по-светски раскланялись друг перед другом, как самые лучшие друзья в духе Пандоры, и теперь каждый пойдет своей дорогой. Лилит так и продолжит неумело напиваться — огненный виски ей пришелся по душе, она хотя бы перестала морщиться от каждого глотка, — а Тим все так же продолжит наблюдать за постояльцами, выискивая новый заказ. 

Сегодня тут было немноголюдно: парочка психов в углу расписывали маски, высунув языки от сосредоточенности; еще один дергал ручку у игрового автомата, каждый раз обреченно вздыхая, когда сломанный автомат продолжал отказываться работать. Бандит полировал оружие, позыркивая по сторонам сквозь прорези в маске — Тим чувствовал, как этот липкий взгляд скользит по нему.

И только они с Лилит в этом месте были чужими . Особенно Лилит. 

Она выглядела слишком _нормально_ для этого места. Немного встрепанная и помятая, да, но ее одежда была чиста и опрятна, а макияж не потек даже под палящим солнцем Пандоры. Тим мог ее представить в кафетерии их академии, где она бы сидела, отпивая из стаканчика с остывшим кофе и делая неаккуратные пометки в пухлом блокноте, пока стайка студентов перешептывалась, не решаясь к ней подойти. И со своими тщательно подведенными глазами и безупречными губами она никак не вписывалась в этот безумный мир. Ее заливистый смех, когда она сносила выстрелом кому-то полголовы (а то и всю целиком) и обращение с автоматом все равно не делали из нее свою, словно она пыталась вжиться в эту роль так же, как и он — обжиться в теле Джека. Домашняя девочка, которая понемногу учится жить так, как она хочет, но раз за разом оглядывается назад, проверяя реакцию других. И вот сейчас она сидела тут, в этой богами забытой дыре, и отпивала из стакана так, чтобы не размазать помаду.

— Эдем? — спросил он наконец, не сдержав любопытства.

Она подняла на него взгляд, и в полумраке комнаты её глаза понимающе блеснули. Она даже не стала уточнять, что он имеет в виду, просто криво ухмыльнулась:

— Эдем. Как?.. 

— Никто так не вырисовывает губы на моей памяти, как жители Эдема. Эдемов, — он усмехнулся в ответ, — мы всегда гадали, сколько на это времени уходит…

— Дело привычки, — Лилит махнула рукой. — Можно было бы тут не краситься, но… дело привычки, — она запнулась и уставилась обратно в свой стакан.

Словно надутый ребенок или брошенная девушка, медленно осознал Тим, — он видел много таких в академии, где любовь могла длиться один день, а публичные скандалы были чем-то вроде национального спорта. Тим вспомнил большого внушительного напарника Лилит, мягкость в ее голосе, когда она обращалась к нему, и сложил два и два.

Это совсем не его дело, сказал сам себе Тим, заказывая им обоим еще по одному стакану. Он приготовился страдать в одиночестве (и, зная Джека, у него были все основания полагать, что скоро он будет просто страдать), но сейчас, когда у него появился товарищ по несчастью, в голову начали лезть глупые мысли. Или, может быть, этот стучалась в виски выпивка, нашептывая всякие глупые мысли. Он никогда не был уверен в себе настолько, чтобы подкатывать к девушкам в барах, и то, что он хотел сделать сейчас тут — верх глупости, но… он не раз и не два ловил на себе заинтересованные взгляды Лилит.

Когда ему еще выпадет шанс попытаться с сиреной, прошептал насмешливо внутренний голос с интонациями Джека, _кексик, ну чего ты теряешься?_

Тим сделал большой глоток для храбрости и повернулся к Лилит всем телом, расправляя плечи пошире — тело у Джека было что надо, грех не воспользоваться.

— Хочешь уйти со мной?

— По жизни или как? — без особого энтузиазма бросила Лилит, выстукивая пальцем по столу какую-то смутно знакомую мелодию.

— Нет. Просто со мной. Наверх, вниз, за угол, в кактусы… хотя лучше без кактусов. Туда, где есть кровать.

— О, — вот теперь все внимание Лилит было приковано к нему, ее брови скрылись под волосами. И — Тим не поверил своим глазам — она покраснела до кончиков ушей.

— Я не говорю, что раз ты привлекательна и я привлекателен, глупо зря терять время, но... примерно это я и говорю, — Тим и сам-то был не лучше нее в этом плане, язык опять вел его тернистой дорожкой выставления себя полным болваном. 

Тим захлопнул рот, но Лилит все так же продолжала смотреть на него, широко распахнув глаза. Кажется, она даже не дышала.

— Забудь, что я вообще заговорил об этом, — сказал он, снова ссутуливаясь. Это была глупая идея.

— Нет. Но я не… почему ты?.. — у Лилит со словами было не лучше, и это хоть как-то утешило Тима. 

— Я понял, понял, ты не такая девочка. Девушка. Женщи… о боже, что я несу. Ты просто, эм, не по этой части. 

— Я по части мальчиков, _пацан_ , — процедила Лилит весомо, но на удивление весьма беззлобно. 

Тим позволил себе перевести дыхание, когда метки на теле Лилит не изменились в цвете, а пистолет так и остался в кобуре. Мелодия, которую выстукивала Лилит по стойке, начала действовать Тиму на нервы, и он мягко накрыл руку Лилит своей. 

— Я не это имел в виду. Слушай, мне не стоило поднимать эту тему вообще, но… — он убрал руку и отпил, с удовольствием чувствуя, как пойло огнем прокатилось по горлу. Или это, или это был взгляд Лилит, которая всё смотрела на него, не отрываясь. — …но я просто знаю, как тяжело вливаться в такую жизнь в мелочах, только и всего.

— В такую жизнь? Тяжело? А кое-кому кажется, что я вливаюсь в нее хорошо. Даже слишком хорошо, — горечь прямо-таки капала с ее языка, и Тим сочувственно вздохнул, — я прямо-таки идеальный местный житель.

— Этот «кто-то» просто не может достать глаза из жопы и понять. А я… я думаю, что понимаю.

— Вот как.

На фоне завязалась потасовка, и Тим чуть ли не впервые порадовался буйной натуре психов; в кои-то веки их грызня между собой пошла ему на пользу и позволила выйти если не сухим из воды, то хотя бы сохранившим штаны и остатки достоинства. За такие неловкие попытки флирта Джек его бы удавил на месте; а за то, с кем именно флиртовал… Наверное, Джек сначала бы восхитился «а ты далеко идешь, кексик, папочка Джеки одобряет амбиции», а потом все равно удавил бы. 

Тим поморщился. Думать о Джеке тогда, когда он сюда пришел как раз о нем забыть — так себе идея, Лоуренс, можно было бы и получше стараться.

— Это все равно не объясняет твоего предложения, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжила Лилит, и Тим от неожиданности едва не поперхнулся второй раз за день.

Что ж она вцепилась в эту тему и не отпускает? Тим мог бы поклясться, что вот сейчас его неловко разводят на подкат. Как в тех самых статейках «100 и 1 способ найти свою половинку и удержать ее: гайд для чайников», которые Тим хранил под кроватью в своей комнате. Не то, чтобы они были плохими… впрочем, может, и были, у Тима так и не выдалось шанса проверить. И испытать их на себе — тело и лицо Джека были не причём, — было непривычно.

— Пообещай, что не убьешь меня. Это будет слишком тупая смерть даже для меня.

— Хорошо, — Лилит демонстративно закинула пистолет в рюкзак и сложила руки на стойке. Ну точно примерная девочка-отличница на контрольной работе.

Все-таки Тим хорошо научился разбираться в людях, раз уж в своих жизненных выборах разобраться удалось не сразу.

— Я не знаю, что будет со мной завтра — Джек пролез на верхушку и слезать оттуда не намерен. Могу догадаться, чем мне это грозит, — Тим махнул в сторону своего лица, — и кто знает, что Джеку взбредет в голову. После вашей последней милой встречи он вообще… ладно, тебя это не касается, — когда Лилит открыла рот, чтобы возразить, Тим решительно продолжил: — Даже если и касается, то я все равно рассказывать не стану. Это уже попахивает предательством, а Джек все-таки мой босс, который платит мне новенькими шуршащими.

— Он психопат-убийца, а ты так спокойно говоришь о деньгах, — Лилит наклонила голову на бок и прищурилась, словно оценивая его. — А как же ценность человеческой жизни? Гуманизм? Все те прекрасные словечки, которые так любят на других планетах.

— Гуманизм мне не очень-то сильно помог с долгами за обучение, — Тим пожал плечами и проглотил замечание о том, что Лилит занималась — и занимается — ровно тем же: убивает людей за деньги. 

Хорошо, наверное, успокаивать себя, что убийство «плохих» — это благо, но у Тима не было ни сил, ни желания заниматься такими самооправданиями. Да на Элписе даже у самых невинных милашек счет трупам шел на десятки, что уж про Пандору говорить. 

Они смерили друг друга взглядами; челка у Лилит прилипла к вспотевшему лбу, а глаза блестели еще сильнее. Она даже подалась вперед, к нему, закинув ногу на ногу и поставив локти на колено так, что ее декольте стало слишком открытым для того, чтобы это было случайностью.

— Ну и вот, может, завтра мне воткнут пару десятков ножей в спину, отравят, поймают и будут пытать. А может, Джек решит, что мое место — во главе Гипериона, сидеть на всех самых скучных конференциях и собраниях. Я даже не знаю, какой вариант хуже; даже смерть приятнее и милее гиперионских собраний. 

— Не прибедняйся, с твоим опытом наемники тебе страшны разве что своим занудным упорством, да и про собрания насмешил — после Джека это же просто отдых для ушей и головы.

Зерно истины в ее словах было, Тим вынужден был это признать, но сегодня он пришел сюда погрязнуть в жалости к самому себе, и ничто не могло сбить его с намеченной цели. Поэтому он просто пожал плечами и продолжил:

— Я к чему веду: моя жизнь меняется, и я, я просто хочу побыть сегодня не «эй ты, двойник» и «красавчик», а просто как, как…

— Как Тимоти, — закончила за него Лилит. Видимо, она все еще помнила про ту штуку с бомбой в лице.

— Как он, да. Джек бы ни за что тебя не выбрал — более того, он бы скорее пошел зажиматься с Клэптрепом, чем с тобой, — и именно поэтому ты идеальный выбор.

— Не очень-то привлекательное предложение, не находишь? Все о себе да о себе, я должна лечь с тобой только потому, что ты хочешь хоть в чем-то пойти наперекор выбору своего босса?

«Лечь с тобой», Тим фыркнул в стакан. Кто сейчас вообще так говорит? Лилит все не так поняла, вернее, поняла-то она так, но все еще не понимала, где для нее здесь выгода. И сейчас ее это разозлило — Тим заметил, как уголки ее губ презрительно опустились вниз, а глаза сощурились.

— Нет. Но ты можешь помочь мне, а я — тебе. Я же вижу то, что твой болван «кое-кто» не заметил: ты до сих пор внутри та самая домашняя правильная девочка, которая боится расстроить других и поступить плохо. 

Тим выдержал паузу, ожидая возмущений и отрицания, но Лилит просто отвела глаза. Она даже села так, словно пыталась казаться меньше, и у Тима внутри что-то екнуло. Он по себе знал такое поведение. 

— Мне пришлось вживаться в чужую кожу, пока ты обживаешься в своей. Но тебе чего-то до сих пор не хватает, чтобы избавиться от этого налета правильности. 

— Дай угадаю: мне не хватает тебя и твоего магического члена, который сотрет с меня налет? А может, _протолкнет глубже_? — ее смех был неестественно высоким и громким; бармен нахмурился и неодобрительно покачал головой, а психи даже оторвались друг от друга. 

Тим подозвал бармена и расплатился; неважно, согласится Лилит или нет, с него было достаточно этого места на сегодня.

— Такой был план, да. Ты познаешь разнузданную жизнь в ее мирном виде, я узнаю, правдивы ли слухи про сиренские метки, мы все остаемся довольными в итоге.

— Все… — задумчиво протянула Лилит, а потом так резко встала, что стул проскрипел ножками по полу.

Тим даже не успел моргнуть, как Лилит оказалась прямо перед ним — не иначе, как фазовый скачок использовала — и поцеловала, вцепившись в отвороты куртки. Тим покачнулся, но устоял, просто положил ей руки на талию и успокаивающе начал поглаживать большими пальцами горячую кожу. Он позволил Лилит вести поцелуй и с энтузиазмом поддавался напору ее неумелых ласк под громкое улюлюканье психов.

Демонстративно громко снятый с предохранителя пистолет немного отрезвил Тима. Он оторвался от Лилит, и, облизывая искусанные губы, бочком пошел к выходу из бара под тяжелым взглядом бармена и не менее угрожающим дулом его револьвера. 

На улице свежий ветер встрепал им волосы и остудил пылающие щеки, но мысли в порядок не привел: Тим не знал, что с ним будет завтра, быть может, они станут заклятыми врагами и при любом удобном случае будут пытаться выгрызть друг другу глотки зубами, но сегодня ему до будущего не было никакого дела. Он просто хотел украсть один день из жизни для себя.

— Пойдем ко мне?

Тим улыбнулся, заметив, что помада на ее губах немного размазалась. 

— Пойдем.


End file.
